Fliegen ohne Flügel
by Amunet
Summary: Ist nee kleine HPxDM Songfiction und beinhaltet Slash Elemente. Ähm, ich denke ein kleiner Schnulzenalarm wäre angebracht und ev. noch OoC und nur als kleine, unnötige Anmerkung am Rande Ich kann Summary schreiben nicht leiden. tropf


**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Fliegen ohne Flügel

**Kategorie:**Abgeschlossene Kurzgeschichte / Songfiction

**Pairing:**Harry X Draco

**Warnung:** Slash/ Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs)

**Disclaimer:** Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story kurz ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht. **#smile# **Das Lied ist von Yvonne Catterfeld ausgeborgt und gehört leider auch nicht mir.

**oooOOOooo**

Ein mega Dankeschön geht an dieser Stelle an die liebe Niva, die sich (leichtsinnig wie sie ist) bereit erklärt hat, meine neue Beta zu sein. **DANKE**

Ein weiteres **Dankeschön** geht an Hilda, für die lange Zeit in der sie sich meiner unzähligen Fehler angenommen hat und in der ich ihr die letzten Nerven geraubt habe.

**oooOOOooo**

Noch ein kleiner Hinweis – Ich hoffe ihr kommt nicht durcheinander, weil ich bei keinem Absatz dazu geschrieben habe wessen PO das ist. Aber ich bin der Ansicht, dass man es eigentlich vom Inhalt her erkennen müsste. **#smile#**

**UND JETZT VIEL SPASS MIT: **

_**Fliegen ohne Flügel**_

Jedes Mal wenn ich nicht mehr kann, wenn mir die Heuchelei gegenüber meinen Freunden, denen ich die heile Welt vorspiele, zu viel wird, immer wenn mich die Sorgen bezüglich des Krieges zu erdrücken versuchen und ich selbst nicht in der Lage bin, auch nur das kleinste Lächeln zustande zu bringen, flüchte ich zu dir. Es ist selbst nach zwei Jahren noch unglaublich, dass gerade du es bist, zu dem ich mich rette, dass du es bist, der in der Lage ist meine Seele zu bewahren. Fast möchte ich meinen, dass es gerade gestern war, als wir uns am See getroffen haben, zufällig und ohne die gewöhnlichen Fassaden. Zuerst hast du dich bemüht, noch etwas Gemeines zu mir zu sagen, doch ich habe sofort gesehen, dass du nicht in der Stimmung warst um mich zu ärgern. Es war dieser bestimmte Blick in deinen Augen, der mich nicht glauben ließ was deine Zunge sprach. Unsere Gespräche waren anfangs belanglos, doch mit jedem geheimen Treffen - immer an derselben Stelle, fernab und sicher vor neugierigen Blicken - kamen wir uns näher und jetzt bist du der Einzige, der mich von allem befreien kann. Du bist derjenige, der mein Herz im friedlichen, von Glück getränkten Rhythmus schlagen lässt. All mein Sein bist du und ich wundere mich immer wieder, wie sehr du lieben kannst. Wie sehr du mich lieben kannst. Keiner würde dir so eine gefühlvolle Tiefe zutrauen, deine Masken sitzen zu perfekt, umso mehr erfüllt es mich mit Stolz, dass du mich erwählt hast.

_Immer wenn der Faden droht zu reißen  
wenn mir selbst kein Lächeln mehr gelingt  
beginnt die Seele mir fast zu entgleisen  
so dass selbst der Horizont verschwimmt  
nur die Flucht in deine Arme  
kann mich von all dem befrei'n  
wer so lieben kann wie du, der  
lässt mich nie allein_

Alles Glück der Welt liegt in deinen starken Armen. Arme die mich umschlingen und beschützen, mit mehr Kraft als man deinem Äußeren zutrauen würde. Mein Geist fühlt sich bei dir so geborgen und sicher wie nirgends sonst. Kein „Orden des Phönix", kein Sicherheitsfluch über Hogwarts lassen mich so fühlen, sondern nur du. Sind wir zusammen müssen wir nicht reden, wir verstehen uns auch ohne Worte. Es mag lange gedauert haben, bis wir über unsere Schatten gesprungen sind, bis wir unsere Herzen für einander geöffnet haben, doch jetzt sind wir vereint. Sind wie zwei Seelen, die zu einer verschmolzen sind und egal was die Zukunft noch bringen mag, wir sind nicht alleine.

_Zu fliegen ohne Flügel  
lieben ohne Ängste  
reden ohne Worte  
kann ich nur mit dir  
das Fliegen ohne Flügel  
Glauben ohne Zweifel  
Antwort ohne Fragen  
find ich nur bei dir_

Immer, wenn ich eine Nachricht von meinem Vater erhalten habe und er mir von meiner baldigen Einberufung als Todesser erzählt und ich die Hoffnung auf Frieden verliere, wenn mein Herz von kalter Angst erfüllt wird und das Licht in meinem Inneren zu erlöschen droht, dann flüchte ich zu dir. Denn bei dir bin ich noch Ich. Bin kein bloßes Produkt, das man formen und kneten kann, keine Schachfigur die man positionieren kann wie es einem gefällt. Bin einfach Mensch, einfach Draco. Deine Stimme die mich beruhigt, die mir zeigt wie sehr du mich liebst, auch mit all meinen Macken und Charakterschwächen. Deine Arme, die mir Trost spenden wann immer ich ihn brauche, zusammen mit der Gewissheit, dass du mich nie verlässt. Wir haben schon so viel gemeinsam erlebt – Gutes wie Schlechtes und gerade das bindet. Mit der Zeit wurde aus unserem Hass Liebe, die aufgekeimt ist wie ein Samenkorn und nun in voller Blüte erstrahlt. Als ich dir die Legende der „Blume der Unsterblichkeit" erzählte, hörtest du mir mit gespitzten Ohren zu. Ich erzählte dir von dieser roten Blume, die inmitten von Schnee und Eis gedeiht und nur alle 20 Jahre ihre Blütenblätter zeigt. Einer Blume, die nur von wahrer Liebe gefunden werden kann und ihrem Besitzer die Unsterblichkeit verleiht. Als ich dann sagte, dass unsere Liebe erfüllt ist vom Samen dieser Blume, da lachtest du mich aus und nanntest mich einen romantischen Trottel. Aber abends dann, als wir uns zum kuscheln im „Raum der Wünsche" trafen, da sagtest du, ich hätte vollkommen Recht und schenktest mir deine Unschuld, die ich am ganzen Körper zitternd annahm.

_wenn die Hoffnung droht sich zu verlieren  
beinah' mehr kein Funken in mir lebt  
kann mich nichts mehr wirklich tief berühren  
weil sich kein Gefühl mehr in mir regt  
nur die Flucht in deine Arme  
kann mich von all dem befrei'n  
wer so lieben kann wie du, der  
lässt mich nie allein_

Du bist für mich der Engel, der mich mit sich durch die Lüfte nimmt - auch wenn es eigentlich nur dein Besen ist, mit dem wir gelegentlich gemeinsame und vor allem geheime Runden drehen. Deine Liebe macht mich schwach und stark zugleich. Mit dir an meiner Seite kann kommen was mag, ich werde es überstehen, denn ich weiß, du lässt mich nicht alleine. Kein Wort muss gesprochen werden, wenn wir uns in die Augen sehen. Es ist, als wüsstest du schon immer vorher was ich sagen möchte und die Angst, dass mir jemand in die Seele sieht, löst sich bei dir jedes Mal auf und es erfüllt mich mit Befriedigung, wenn ich sehe wie sehr du mich liebst. Deine Zärtlichkeiten haben die Leere in meinem Herzen ausgefüllt und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben fühle ich mich als Ganzes. Harry Potter, ich danke dir.

_zu fliegen ohne Flügel  
lieben ohne Ängste  
reden ohne Worte  
kann ich nur mit dir  
das Fliegen ohne Flügel  
Glauben ohne Zweifel  
Antwort ohne Fragen  
find ich nur bei dir_

**oooOOOooo**

Wie sooft in letzter Zeit finde ich dich auf dem Astronomieturm mit Blick in die Ferne. Deine Gedanken abgeschweift. Ich brauche nicht zu fragen was dich bedrückt, es ist das Gleiche wie bei mir. Meine Hände lege ich auf deine Schultern, auf denen bereits die Last einer ganzen Welt liegt. Müde siehst du mich an und ich hauche einen Kuss auf deine Lippen. Gemeinsam blicken wir aus dem Fenster, sehen eine einzelne weiße Feder vom Himmel gleiten. Eine Feder so rein, als hätte ein Engel sie aus seinen Flügeln verloren, doch der befreite Schrei deiner Hedwig, die vorbei segelt, verrät uns eine andere Wahrheit. Mein Körper schmiegt sich an deinen Rücken und ich genieße deine Nähe, wissend, dass der Tag des letzten Kampfes bald kommen wird. Unsere Schulzeit ist fast vergangen und die wenigen Tage des scheinbaren Friedens, welche uns noch bleiben, möchte ich bei dir verbringen und ich weiß, du denkst wie ich.

Deine Hände verschlingen sich mit meinen und ich fühle das kurze Aufflackern deiner Angst vor dem Kommenden. Du hast Angst vor dem Verlust, den der Krieg unweigerlich mit sich bringt. Angst davor zu verlieren, was dir wichtig ist. Es tut mir weh, dich unglücklich zu sehen, zerreißt mir mein Herz und so flüstere ich, nur für dich: „Ich liebe dich Harry."

Du siehst zu mir empor und ein Lächeln erhellt dein Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich auch, Draco."

In Augenblicken wie diesen, wo wir uns näher fühlen als jedem anderen, wenn unsere Geister zu einem verschmelzen, da wissen wir, das Schicksal kann kommen, wir sind vorbereitet, denn wir sind nicht alleine. Es ist die Melodie unserer Herzen, die uns dazu verleitet, doch wir küssen uns und hören ein Lied, das nur für uns bestimmt ist. Es ist das Lied der Freiheit, es ist unser Lied der Liebe.

_zu fliegen ohne Flügel  
lieben ohne Ängste  
reden ohne Worte  
kann ich nur mit dir  
das Fliegen ohne Flügel  
Glauben ohne Zweifel  
Antwort ohne Fragen  
find ich nur bei dir_

Ende

Ich hoffe diese kleine Songfiction hat euch gefallen und war nicht zu schnulzig. Bitte Kommis schreiben nicht vergessen. DANKE! Eure Amunet **#smile#**


End file.
